


He Comes Bearing Gifts

by lildogie



Series: Vermis Mater [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Doujinshi, Fan Comics, Fanart, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, M/M, Multi, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-01-11
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:16:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildogie/pseuds/lildogie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee does his Twelfth Perigee's Eve gift-giving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AU where troll society exists alongside human society on a very Earth-like planet, and the beta trolls go to university with the beta kids. Karkat, Gamzee, and Sollux are roommates.

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/He-Comes-Bearing-Gifts-424554421)  
He Comes Bearing Gifts by [lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee’s a double-major, theater and music, and he usually makes his gifts himself.


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gamzee presented his finished drafts a few days later, one song for each quadrantmate.

[](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/art/He-Comes-Bearing-Gifts-Epilogue-426072121)  
He Comes Bearing Gifts: Epilogue by [lildogie](http://lildogie.deviantart.com/) on [deviantART](http://www.deviantart.com)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He scored big with both, but Sollux isn’t about to admit it. He’s in caliginous mode.
> 
> (Gamzee’s sweater was a gift from Karkat, made himself under the unfortunately lax supervision of Kanaya. It’s much too big for him, but Gamzee will probably wear it until someone rips it off him to stop him getting heatstroke in August.)


End file.
